dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Mary Reid
Mary Reid is the sister of Jonathan Reid. Biography Early Life Mary was born to Emelyne Reid and Aubrey Reid, and lived in the Reid family's mansion in West End, London. She was close with her older brother Jonathan. In 1908, her father inexplicably disappeared. In her adult life, she was married and later gave birth to a son. However, her happiness was quickly stripped away when her husband, DylanThe description of Mary's necklace, which is found in the safe in Emelyne Reid's room, gives her husband's first name., was killed in France during the war; her young child later died from Spanish flu. Mary's only comfort was the hope that her brother would return from the front, and eventually she did receive word that he would come home to London. Events of Vampyr First Death Around the time he was supposed to return to London, Jonathan seemingly vanished without a trace. Mary began to search for him, first in the hospitals (including Pembroke Hospital); when it appeared Jonathan might be dead, she expanded her search to cemeteries and mass graves around the city, hoping to find her brother's body. Mary's search eventually led her to the mass grave in Southwark. In the early hours of the morning, she was still looking around the mass grave, wondering how she would find him among so many corpses. She did not notice Jonathan suddenly wake up and crawl out of the mass grave – as a newly turned vampire. As Jonathan stumbled across the pier, towards where Mary was standing by some covered corpses, he was inextricably drawn to her blood, not recognising his sister even as he reached out to her. Mary turns around to see Jonathan, reacting first with surprise and then joy. Jonathan, still not fully recognising her, is unresponsive to Mary until she happily embraces him. Overwhelmed with his new thirst for blood, Jonathan bites Mary's throat. Mary cries out as Jonathan drinks her blood, unable to stop until she collapses to the ground. Reaching out for him, Mary wonders aloud at what Jonathan has done to her. Jonathan finally recognises her, and desperately tries to save her, but it is too late. As he realises he has killed Mary, Jonathan closely cradles her body; he inadvertently causes Mary's lips to come into contact with his own blood on his throat. He is forced to flee when Vampire hunters began shooting at him, leaving Mary's body behind.VAMPYR: Prologue Funeral Mary's body was discovered, and due to the epidemic, was required to be buried at Stonebridge cemetery in the Whitechapel district. Her obituary was published, and her funeral was set to take place the following night. Mary's mother and the family butler, Avery, are the only ones officially in attendance, while Vicar Joseph Larrabee the service. Unbeknownst to them, Jonathan observes the funeral from a hidden spot. A distraught Emelyne Reid puts a flower on her daughter's coffin, clutching Avery as she laments Mary's burial in the Stonebridge cemetery. The small congregation leaves the cemetery, and Jonathan comes to stand at Mary's open grave, still guilt-ridden for killing her. Lady Elizabeth Ashbury, keeping watch over Jonathan, advises him to go to Saint Mary's Church and find absolution. Resurrection Unknown to Jonathan or anyone else, Mary was reborn as a vampire, as a result of getting Jonathan's vampire blood on her lips shortly after being embraced. She awoke inside her coffin, digging herself out of her grave with literal tooth and nail. Horrified and angry by what she had become, and what Jonathan had done to her, Mary sought revenge. She started to stalk her brother through Whitechapel and into the East End Docks. She also began to leave a trail of victims across London, feeding and growing in power. Eventually, Mary attracted Jonathan's attention by tossing a corpse from the roof of Sean Hampton's night shelter, leaving a brooch belonging to her mother in the hands of the dead man. Jonathan goes to the address in the dead man's wallet, and follows a blood trail; he finds the corpse of a woman dragged down the street, killed by a vampire, and tied to a tree. Jonathan recognises the flower that his mother had put on Mary's coffin, believing that someone is targeting his family. Mary, watching Jonathan from above, goads him into following her. Jonathan, not realising who it is, chases her to Stonebridge cemetery. When Jonathan finds Vicar Larrabee near Mary's grave, Mary reveals herself, accompanied by a mesmerized Emelyne Reid. Mary claims to have gathered them all together for a "family reunion," making her mother speak on command. Jonathan, stunned and lost for words, tries to explain but Mary mocks and scorns him, telling him she has "a hole in her chest, and it needs to breathe." Mary reminisces about her past grief, the deaths of her husband and child, and her search for Jonathan when he disappeared. She tells Jonathan of her brief happiness at finding him at the mass grave, and then her experience of digging herself out of her coffin, spitting on her grave. Jonathan tries to apologise, explaining he only recognised her after draining her blood, and that he had tried to kill himself. |-|Sparing her mother= Mary declares that she and Jonathan are a 'disease,' and blames Jonathan for corrupting her. Despite Jonathan's apology, Mary demands reparation, a miracle. Jonathan is silent as Mary tells him he'll show him her own miracle, "the family Reid, reunited and complete." She prepares to bite her mother, but Jonathan stops her, saying that they can find a way to live like they did before. Mary admonishes him for continuing his work as a doctor, again calling him a disease, and his motivations are tainted. When Jonathan demands she let their mother go, Mary releases Emelyne, commanding her to go home, which she does. As Mary remarks on their power over humans, Jonathan tells Mary she has gone mad. Mary sarcastically agrees, revealing that she wants to kill Jonathan so she will no longer hear his voice in her head. She tears the wooden cross marking her grave out of the ground, ignoring Jonathan's pleas for her to stop as she declares it's time for him to die for good. |-|Killing her mother= Mary tells Jonathan off for killing innocents, but Jonathan defends his actions, saying he must do what he can to get answers. Mary retorts that there is only pain and treachery, and bolts towards her mother; before Jonathan can stop her, Mary tells their mother to give her regards to her son and bites her, quickly draining and killing her. Outraged, Jonathan vows to destroy her. While Mary taunts him for becoming emotional over their dead mother, Jonathan tells Mary she has gone mad. Mary caustically agrees, revealing that she wants to kill Jonathan so she will no longer hear his voice in her head. She tears the wooden cross marking her grave out of the ground, and as Jonathan swears to bring an end to her killing, she replies it's time for him to die for good. Second Death Mary and Jonathan fight in the cemetery, with Mary attacking with her wooden cross and demonstrating strong vampiric power. She gloats and taunts Jonathan over how he dealt with Nurse Crane and Sean Hampton. During the fight, she kills Vicar Larrabee if Jonathan does not get to him first. However, Jonathan eventually overpowers her, her final swing of her wooden cross snapping it in two. Mary concedes defeat, holding the point of her broken cross towards her, and tells Jonathan to end the fight for good. Jonathan refuses, taking the broken cross from her hand. Mary threatens to kill Doctor Swansea and Lady Ashbury before breaking down, confessing that she cannot bear to continue living as a vampire. She again begs Jonathan to bring her nightmare to an end. Jonathan grants her wish, impaling her with her broken cross, and swears to find a cure to the vampire epidemic. In return, Mary grants Jonathan her forgiveness, and finally dies as he gathers her in his arms. He mournfully carries Mary's corpse back to her grave, shedding a red tear for his fallen sister. Provided that Mary spares her, Emelyne Reid's mental state will be drastically effected by the episode at the cemetery, and she will believe that Mary is still physically around, though technically dead. Emelyne's delusion causes her to believe Mary, and Mary's son and husband, still visit her, and she hallucinates having a conversation about Mary's fiancé with Mary, Aubrey Reid, and Jonathan. After the Disaster is destroyed, Jonathan visits Mary's grave and places flowers on it before departing to find Lady Ashbury. Characteristics Personality As a human, Mary was good-natured, and Jonathan described her as "kindness incarnate." She was also very devoted to her family, and exhibited determination when scouring the disease-ridden areas of London just to find her brother's body. Her unintentional murder leaves Jonathan heartbroken and guilt-ridden, and her mother is also deeply distressed by her death. After her transformation, Mary's personality suffers a complete reversal. She becomes angry, bitter, and vengeful against her brother, blaming him for inflicting misery upon their family. She has lost her compassion for even her family, toying with her mother's mind and plotting to kill her brother, and especially exhibits little care for human life when she uses the bodies of her victims to taunt Jonathan. Her character was so different to how it had been when she was human that Jonathan accuses her of going mad. She is also jealous when Jonathan and Dorothy Crane are on good terms by yelling at him for sparing her but not his own sister. Beneath her unhinged temperament, however, a small inkling of her former self remained. She is conscious of her changed personality, and still feels grief for the deaths of her husband and child. She eventually reveals that she is horrified by what she has become, and desires for an end to her suffering. Abilities As a vampire, Mary possesses many of the same base abilities of other Ekon. She is capable of supernatural strength and speed, able to mesmerize humans, and is highly resilient to injury. Because she had drained and killed a number of people, by the time she reunites with Jonathan Reid, she is a formidable opponent. In her fight against Jonathan, Mary exhibits vampiric powers different from Jonathan's. She is capable of scream attacks similar to Skals, which either damages or disrupts her opponent. She also has a unique attack where she vomits blood, which then grows into a field of red pustules that then explode to cause damage. Gameplay Mary Reid is fought as a boss in the Burying the Past. She is a Level 21 enemy with medium melee attack resistance and very high resistance to blood damage. All of her attacks deal aggravated damage. Her most reoccurring attack is with her wooden cross as a melee weapon. She will move very quickly towards Jonathan and usually attacks multiple times in a row, up to three times in quick succession, though she can dodge in between attacks. She has two versions of a scream attack. The first type is a very quick attack which will disrupt Jonathan's attacks if he is close to her. The second is far more damaging: Mary will put her cross down and scream, dealing massive damage within a wider area around her. The latter scream attack can deplete around one-third to one-half of Jonathan's health depending on his level. Mary will often set her cross down and vomit blood; red blood pustules will form on the ground and quickly explode. These blood pustules are spread out over a wide area, and can damage Jonathan even if he is on the opposite side of the battlefield. At some point during the fight, after losing around one-third to two-thirds of her health, Mary will embrace Vicar Larrabee, restoring about half of her health. This can be prevented if Jonathan embraces Vicar Larrabee before her during the battle, which will replenish his own health and blood. Mary is usually resistant to any damage when she sets her cross down or when embracing Vicar Larrabee, and is also completely invulnerable to stun damage in these instances. She will often deflect Jonathan's own melee attacks. Firearms also do reduced damage, but are more effective at dealing stun damage. Notes References Category:VAMPYR Category:VAMPYR Characters Category:Vampires in VAMPYR Category:Deceased Characters in VAMPYR